


Guilty Conscious, Willing Body

by triggerfics



Series: The Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Plot, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Knotting, Levi is a Little Shit, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Death, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Riding, Table Sex, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Kissing, i'll update the tags as necessary, kenny feels very very guilty, kenny isnt an asshole for once, like 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerfics/pseuds/triggerfics
Summary: Levi's scent calls to him and Kenny prays his sister will kill him.





	1. Fucking Up Is What Kenny Does Best

**Author's Note:**

> idk how often im gonna update cause i really only write when im in a bad place mentally lmao
> 
> so yknow w/e
> 
> unbeta'd bcause Who would i show this to  
> 

It's the third time now and Levi still isn't satisfied, his thighs quivering with the effort of pulling him up off the other's cock before sitting back down. So is the insatiable lust of a teenager, he supposes.

Levi's nails scrape at his shoulders as he lifts up again, sliding back down with a whining keen onto his alpha's cock, walls spasming and clenching up around him violently so as Kenny presses into his g-spot.

Levi has to stop then, panting harshly from his position, trying to grind down in his lap to maybe entice him into thrusting up into his welcoming body. Even so, Kenny keeps his hands on Levi's hips, refusing to touch more than necessary, letting Levi take whatever he needed in his heat.

When Levi had awoken in the middle of the night, fire coursing through his abdomen and body urging for him to find a safe spot to be claimed, his mind had gone to the man he was staying with and within moments his body had led him to his bedroom. The door was pushed open without hesitation and before it had registered in his mind he was in his lap and rutting against the sleeping form of his caretaker before he had expressly given his body permission to do so.

The first heat was always the hardest to deal with, always the hardest to sate, hormones running wild within his body as his instincts tried to make the jump from beta to omega. So it was instinct to find a safe spot, Levi's safe spot just happened to be a very, very unsafe one.

Kenny was not a young, easily overtaken alpha. He was older, more experienced, and he was more thankful for it now than ever. His nails scrape Levi's hips, toes curling with the effort to stifle his growls and control his hips. He was an alpha, he was older, he was stronger; the power imbalance between them was far too great for him to let loose.

His body is younger, softer still, even with training. A first, virgin heat was not something Kenny would want to rush. Even with instinct burning underneath his skin, demanding he take and not give, roaring for him to press this omega down and claim him; blood relation be damned. He doesn't dare move, he doesn't even dare to breath too deeply less it set him off.

But Levi is a sight above him; Soft, small breasts bouncing with each drop and rise of his body, sweat shining on his small body, shaking from the effort it takes to bounce on this alpha's cock. His soft spot, the wet little pussy clinging as tightly as it can to the alpha inside of it is overwhelming him; even sweeter still- the scent of his heat suffocating the elder in his room.

Levi's back arches, pushing his breasts out towards Kenny as he throws his head back and keens out a third orgasm, body slumping down on the alpha's chest as he whines and squirms, pussy trying to milk any cum it can get from him.

He's managed to resist so far, preventing his knot from forming consumes half of his concentration. He barely gets a minutes break before Levi is lifting himself up off of him again and dropping back down, quickly getting back to riding him. He will keep going until he's too exhausted to move, or Kenny knots him.

Kenny prays it's the first option.

Kenny has never been a lucky man.

Levi had managed to stay relatively quiet so far, with only moans and other types of noises breaking his usually silent resolve. But, as he begins to ride him again, gearing his body up for the fourth unsatisfying orgasm, it breaks.

It starts in pants, soft gasps of 'please' over and over again, walls squeezing hard around his cock. Nails dig into Kenny's shoulder as he babbles, mixing words with whines as he pleads for the alpha to satisfy him.

It's distracting, and it gets harder and harder for him to focus on not moving at all, hips twitching up into the little omega on top of him as he sits down, making the omega practically purr in delight.

Levi normally doesn't act like this; which is another knife in him, Levi can't consent to this, he is needy and out of control in his heat, when he comes out of his heat he may hate him for this, hate him for taking advantage of him when he came to him to be safe.

His hips thrust up as Levi sits down.

Levi cries out 'alpha!'.

Kenny's control falls away.

The hands on his hips dig in, gripping hard enough to bruise as they lift him off of his alpha's cock, and for a horrifying second, it registers in his brain that Kenny may be making him stop. But then he is being pulled back down and thrust back into and he realizes as pleasure singes his veins that his alpha is finally going to give him what he needs. Then, Kenny is pulling him down and rolling over on top of him, pressing him harder into the bed as he pulls out to the tip before thrusting back in.

It all goes downhill from there. Levi screams at the first thrust and keeps crying out as loudly with each thrust into him after it, but Kenny doesn't stop. If anything, he fucks into the omega harder, nails digging into the small omega's ivory skin to tug him back onto his cock harder.

One hand moves up from it's position on his hip to press under Levi's body against the small of his back and force him to arch, allowing Kenny easier access to his g-spot.

Levi can barely even breath like this, unable to even moan for him, drool sliding down his chin with his eyes rolled back into his head. This is what he had needed.

Arms wrap around his neck, pulling Kenny down closer to Levi until they're chest to chest. The position forces Kenny's mouth against his scent gland and the remaining rational part of his brain screams no, screams for him to stop and get away from the pliant omega under him. At this point in time, he's too far gone to care about anything other than tying his knot in his omega's welcoming body.

He fucks him hard, and fast, beginnings of his knot already warning him of the inevitable, and Levi tightens up around him every time he feels the bulge of it pulling against his rim.

He's speaking again, gasping out a soft 'alpha' over and over again. The animalistic part of Kenny's brain takes pride in this, pride that hes managed to fuck his little omega so well that he can't form a coherent thought anymore.

Stubble scratches against Levi's neck as he nips and licks at his scent gland, drinking in the sweet scent of an omega calling for him, teeth worrying the soft skin to a pretty red.

He can't hold himself back anymore.

The rational part of his brain turns off completely as he surges forward, forcing his knot into his omega and biting down on his scent gland, marking him as his cum spurts into him. Levi screams so loud Kenny's sure the entire neighborhood would have heard it before going limp.

He pulls away from his neck with a start, looking in concern towards Levi's face, quickly checking his pulse before realizing he was just asleep, he had fucked his omega unconscious. The carnal pleasure starts to die down as the rational part of his brain picked apart what he had just thought. He had just fucked 'his' omega, his nephew, unconscious. He had just bonded with, and mated, his nephew.

The bile rises in his throat as it clicks in him, pulling back as far as his knot-God his knot, he knotted him-will let him, looking over the damage he's done to his body. Scratches mark his hips and even asleep his body trembles with over-exertion, blood staining his neck slightly from where he had bit too deep.

Without thinking of the implication of it, Kenny leans back over him, sniffing first at the scent gland on his neck, catching the scent of his nephew, and an underlying layer of _him_  warning off any other alpha that this omega was claimed. A fresh wave of guilt and nausea washes over him as he laps at the wound on Levi's neck, cleaning it.

Levi purrs in his sleep at the contact, recognizing the scent over him as his mate. The guilt hits him again like a punch to the stomach because Levi doesn't know. Levi has no idea that Kenny is his uncle, he had never told him. To the extent of Levi's knowledge, he very well could have been a customer of his mothers. His mother, Kenny's sister.

Everything is coming to him slowly, his mind in pieces after the effect of his heat. He had never, in his memory, responded to a heat that strongly before, he barely remembered half of what he did during in. The only thing that he can entirely focus on now is his knot swelled inside of Levi.

And for the first time that day, Kenny is grateful that this was his first heat, because it means that, even though Kenny has knotted him, he won't get pregnant. An omega's first heat is just a trial run heat, giving them a sample of what their body is going to go through and also helping the body finish that last step from beta to omega.

There is nothing else to be done from here onward until he can pull out. So he waits.

He doses off for a bit, with nothing else to do until his knot goes down. He dreams of his sister smiting him down, condemning him to hell to get him as far away from her baby boy as possible. When he wakes up to his knot having gone down, he pulls out. Levi whines at the lost, squirming in his sleep at the drag of his mate's cock against his sensitive walls as he pulled out, cum soon starting to drip from his fucked open entrance, staining the sheets under him.

Kenny lays down beside him and pulls the omega close to his chest, letting him sleep curled up against him like he used to.

As he drifts off again he wishes the dream would be true.


	2. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuchel would kill him if she could. Shit. Kenny hopes she kills him.

When he wakes again, it is to the soft whines of the omega next to him as Levi squirms in his sleep, hands turning to claws on Kenny's chest. The mating from before serving to sate him only temporarily, and with time came a new wave of his heat. The scent of heat and sex was still heavy in the air, reminding Kenny exactly of what happened just a few hours earlier.

 

Levi's whines grow more insistent, nuzzling into his mate's chest and breathing in the alpha's scent. Kenny's arm curls around him, pulling his omega closer up to his chest; he knows fighting it won’t change anything. Won't change that fact that just a few hours earlier he bonded him.

 

Kenny breathes in softly, taking in the rich scent of his omega before pressing his lips to the top of Levi's head, gently rousing him from his sleep. Levi wakes slowly, blinking open his bleary eyes and registering not only the heat singeing his veins but the scent of his alpha all around him him. Like a match to a flame it consumes him, and he lunges forward, eagerly pressing his lips against the alpha he was laying on.

 

It catches him off guard for a split second before the guilt bite into him and he concedes defeat, letting his lips open slightly as Levi licks at them. Levi is inexperienced at this as well, and Kenny wonders for a horrifying moment if maybe this is his first kiss as well. He pushes that thought away as quick as it comes, the guilt will kill him if he doesn't.

 

Levi's hands go to his shoulders as he pulls himself away from where he had slept to throw his other leg over the older man's waist, straddling him as he had before, pressing their chests together as he kissed him. Kenny will admit that he is determined, licking and nipping at his mate's lips to entice him into taking control of the kiss.

 

Kenny's hand moves to the small of Levi's back, the other one gently taking tilting the omega's chin up, as if he would break in his arms if he was too careless. He takes control of the kiss like that, showing him how to move, tongues pressing against each other, learning the way the other moved.

 

Gasps of pleasure spill from Levi's mouth with every touch of his alpha's on his skin, fire alight in his bones as he grinds down against his alpha, his instincts pleased at the feeling of the alpha's hard cock under him, knowing that that was for him.

 

Kenny responds by grabbing Levi's hips and pulling him down, grinding him against his cock. Levi responds, arching his back and moaning and just like that it is a race to get Kenny inside of him again, hands scrambling for the waistband of his boxers to yank them down far enough for his thick cock to jut out. He pulls himself up and before Kenny can even consider stopping him he's sitting back down on it, taking in into the hilt immediately, letting out a moan as it filled him up.

 

Most alphas are supposed to take control with an omega in heat, yet Kenny can only watch, overwhelmed by the omega on top of him taking what he wants for himself.

 

Levi starts bouncing immediately, hands sliding down to Kenny's chest for balance, lifting himself back up and dropping hard. Hands grab his hips hard enough to bruise as Kenny helps him up before pulling him down, thrusting back into him at the same time.

 

Levi's body squirms and twitches every time Kenny thrusts back into him, pussy clenching around the thick cock inside of it, stretching him open.

 

He looks pretty like this, Kenny thinks, with a mixture of guilt and horror swirling within him. Despite the guilt, it is easier to listen to this instincts this time around in silent agreement, Levi is pretty. His body is small and, despite the strength hidden within his muscles, he is petite. When he thrusts in again the tip of his cock nudged against his g-spot, and Levi's face screws up, eyes rolling back and swallowing a scream to let out a long moan instead.

 

He's not going to be able to ride him for much longer, Kenny realizes. His age has it's own mixture of benefits and downfalls: he can take as many orgasms as Kenny is willing to give him, but his heat is getting stronger and he's getting weaker. Maybe they'll work on that a few heats from now, but for now, he is going to help his omega in any way he can.

 

He pulls Levi off his cock entirely and the younger whines in pure despair, body desperately craving his alpha back inside of him, not understanding why Kenny had moved him. Kenny shifts their position again like had had the night before, rolling them both over mutually so that he was back on top of the omega. Levi understands what he's doing immediately, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer in-between his legs, arms wrapping around his back to pull him closer down to him.

 

Kenny is thankful he doesn't feel the rush to be in him like he had before, he's remained in control of himself throughout and has a feeling he'll be able to keep control for the rest of Levi's heat. He takes his time lining himself up, probably more time than necessary, as he presses the tip of his cock up against his entrance, teasing the wet slit for a moment before slowly sliding back in.

 

Levi's back arches even at that, moaning as Kenny slides inside of him completely, thick cock dragging against his walls in a way that makes him tighten around it. Kenny's hips stutter to a stop, letting out a hiss, nails briefly digging into the bed as he paused, giving Levi time to relax his body before pushing in the last inch.

 

Kenny starts moving as soon as he feels Levi is ready for him too, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in, his instincts practically purring in satisfaction as Levi keens, the legs around his waist holding him tight. The heat hazes his mind and through the thick of it Kenny finds himself growling, pressing the omega down into the bed, covering the smaller form with his body as his thrusts pick up in speed and force.

 

A particularly hard thrust in the right spot has Levi's hands on his back turning to claws as he rakes his nails down the alphas back, thrusting his hips back to meet his own. Levi is loud in bed, and although it may just be his age, Kenny hadn't realized making his omega scream would turn him on so damn much.

 

He hates this, he thinks distantly, instincts overrunning him. He hates thinking of Levi like this, Levi is not some omega to be fucked and left, this is his sister's kid. His nephew. His fucking nephew.

 

Despite that he fucks into him still, too far gone within Levi's heat to even consider stopping unless the omega asked him to. With the state he was in however, that didn't seem to be likely. He could barely even stand it when Kenny had to pull out to thrust back in.

 

His noises dissolve into gasps, body trembling under him with a constant stream of scratches raking down his back. Kenny fucks him hard and absolutely senseless, eyes rolling back as he twitched in his arms. He's close, the beginnings of his knot catching against the rim of his entrance as he pulls out, but he's going to make Levi come first. He is not going to use this omega's body for his own pleasure in his first heat, or any heat he shares with him afterwards.

 

His hand dips lower, three fingers pressing up against the omega's clit, quickly rubbing little circles into the sensitive nerve. The response he gets is instantaneous as Levi's back arches up clean off the bed, a final rough scream forcing it's way out of Levi's sore throat, leg kicking out behind Kenny's back. The sight of it alone has the alpha growling and lunging forward, thrusting hard into the small body willingly, offering itself up to him just a few more times before his knot expands, locking them together once more.

 

The only sound between them now was their hard panting and Levi's soft whines, he wasn't unconscious like he was last time, meaning that this is the first time he'd been able to properly feel the knot in him. Levi looked dazed, Kenny realized as the fog cleared in his mind, trying to focus on the expression of his omega to calm him if necessary. Thankfully it doesn't look like he's going to freak out like some omegas do, he's heard that a knot is a strange thing to feel inside you and admittedly he isn't too keen on figuring out what they mean by that.

 

Although it takes time, Levi does start to come back to him a little, head tilting to the side to show off his neck for Kenny to re-mark him. Although he hesitates at first, their instincts pull them together and Kenny dips his head down to bite back into the pale skin on display for him, taking care not to bite as deep as he had the first time.

 

Levi's toes curl as he does, letting out another, softer pant before Kenny pulls away. However, Levi isn't done with him yet, one arm slings around his neck while the other goes to grab his shoulder before Levi pulls him down closer to him. He doesn't realize what Levi's trying to do until he feels teeth bite deep into his scent gland, marking Kenny with the same bonding bite he had given Levi.

 

Even mated already the spike of adrenaline and emotions is enough to make his head spin, slumping down more so on the omega under him, careful not to rest his weight too heavily on the smaller one. Waves of affection roll and crash into him and Kenny knows that this is how Levi feels towards him: _care, concern, love, love, trust._

 

The last one is enough to kill him.

 

Levi shouldn't trust him, Levi shouldn't want anything to do with him, yet here he is, feeling the guilt and affection that Kenny sends through the bond and calming him as an omega does their alpha.

 

_'It's okay, I trust you. You didn't hurt me. It's okay, It's okay, It's okay.'_

 

Kenny exhales a shuddering breath he didn't know he had been holding before reaching under to palm at Levi's ass, lifting it up slightly to slot their hips together as much as he can before rolling them over, switching positions as he had done the first time they mated, leaving Levi on top of him and Kenny supporting his weight easily. He wouldn't have to worry about crushing him in their sleep like this.

 

Kenny's hands are slow, gentle, as they reach up to brush Levi's sweaty bangs away from his face. Levi leans into the touch as much as he can, craving any affection he gets from his alpha while Kenny sighs again.

 

"You're gonna kill me brat, you know that right?"

 

Levi's gaze turns mischievous before he ducks his head, nuzzling into Kenny's chest and breathing in his scent. Kenny groans.

 

But even that doesn't stop him from protectively wrapping his arms around the little omega, making sure he was warm and felt safe in his arms.

 

Kenny doesn't sleep for a awhile this time, hours pass as he stares up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the hell to go from here.

 

_'God, Kuchel...'_

 

His gaze finally drops, eyes hurting from the dim light and how long he's had them open, to look at the exhausted shape of his nephew currently passed out in his arms.

 

 _'I'm so sorry.'_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* i've lost control of my life


	3. Needs and Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding does something to a person. Makes you feel things you don't want to feel; makes you feel things you wish you didn't.
> 
> They were in too deep to stop even if they wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got way longer than i had expected it to. also this accidentally got feels-y whoops
> 
> still un-beta'd

Mercifully, Levi sleeps longer than Kenny does, and is still curled up on the elders chest when Kenny blinks his eyes open. Letting out a throaty sigh, Kenny shifts under him, waking up sore muscles and reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. They've slept longer than they had before, that much is clear, the time however is less so.

The clock on his nightstand proves to be of little help, angled in just such a way that he can't see it from his position on the bed. He wouldn't dare move to try and turn the clock, wary of waking the omega passed out on him. This is only his first heat, it comes on fast and will leave just as quickly; another day or two and it should be over.

For Levi's sake, he hopes it ends in just a day. A new day will present new problems, such as food and water, something they will both need shortly. Depending on how strong the heat is when Levi finally rouses, he'll either want Kenny's attention immediately or will be fine waiting for a bit for them to eat.

Kenny stops at that, looking towards the omega's face with a furrowed brow, if he is sore then God only knows how sore Levi will be. Shit, he may have to carry him. Instincts boil up inside of him at the thought, he has fucked his omega so well he may not be able to walk on his own for a bit. The stab of pleasure and pride he feels makes him sick and he crushes it as soon as it presents itself, choosing instead to study the peaceful look on his omega's face.

He is open like this; unguarded. His eyes are not narrowed, ready to face the world as violently as it is ready to face him, he is calm, his body is relaxed, he feels safe. Why he would ever feel safe in Kenny's presence, especially after seeing what he's capable of, is beyond the alpha. Kenny wouldn't even feel safe if he was left alone with himself, yet here this omega is, wrapped up and content in his arms like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

It makes his chest ache.

He hesitates again, worrying his lip before reaching out to run his fingers through the omega's bangs, gently brushing the silky locks out of the others eyes, granting him a better look at his face. He is young, so, so young. Too young to be touched like this. Too young to be touched by Kenny like this. He is too young for anything that's happened to him within the past few hours, too young to have had to learn how to defend himself, too young to go into heat. But, Kenny supposes, Levi will always be too young to Kenny.

_He still remembers the day he found Levi, in a room that smelled of death with his sister, Levi's mother, decaying in the bed just a few feet away. He was all bone, eyes showing an age one shouldn't within a child. He had looked exhausted, but accepting of whatever Kenny was to do to him, be it help him or kill him. The kid had already given up long before he had looked Kenny in the eyes and told him she was dead._

_He had slumped against the wall, slid down against it till he was on the floor, opposite of the kid, his nephew, his very own flesh and blood._

_"You've got a name, don't you brat?"_

_Small eyes had narrowed at him, watching._

_"Levi... just... Levi."_

_His voice was rough, he hadn't been talking much, no reason to._

_"I see." He had muttered in response, sparing a glance towards his sister before letting out a heavy sigh. "Kuchel..." Damn you, he thinks, damn you for dying, damn you for leaving._

_Damn me for not coming sooner._

_"There's not much point in names right now." He concedes, looking back towards the kid. "I'm Kenny... Just, Kenny."_

_How would he explain this? How would he described what Kuchel was to him. Levi hadn't reacted to his name, so clearly his sister hadn't mentioned him to the brat. "Kuchel and I were..."_

_He trails off, what could he say? ...Ackerman is a dangerous name, he reasons, it will be safer for him not to know._

_"Acquaintances. Pleased to meet ya, kid."_

 

That's been almost 9 years now, he realizes. Time sure flies when you're fucking up, he muses, unable to take his eyes off Levi's face.

"God, kid..." He breathes, head dropping back against the pillow to stare up again towards the ceiling. "what are you doing to me."

 ——— 

Consciousness comes back to him slowly, the restless form of the omega on top of him bringing him back from when he had dozed off earlier. There is the scent of heat in the air, but it is soft, barely noticeable unless you were searching for it as he had been. Now is as good a time as any to wake Levi up.

He moved his arms from where they were wrapped around him, gently shaking him. "Kid."

He gets a whine in response, small hands pushing his away before curling back up against his chest, clinging tight to the blankets around him.

Kenny rolls his eyes, smiling a bit at the childish display before shaking him harder. "C'mon kid, we gotta eat."

Levi huffs, trying his best to go back to sleep despite Kenny's efforts. "Not hungry." Is the only thing he offers up before he's back to hiding his face in Kenny's chest.

It's time for Kenny to start playing dirty. No longer worried about waking the small omega, he finally pushes himself up into a sitting position, despite the blatant disapproval of the omega who had previously been using him as a pillow. Glad to finally be able to stretch out, he takes the opportunity to do so, stretching out his arms, rolling his shoulders in their socket, and popping his back before.

One of Levi's eyes opens slightly at that, watching the way the alpha stretched and flexed, tracing the muscles of his arms and chest before quickly closing his eye again once Kenny's attention is back on him.

"Last warning, Kid. You've got three seconds."

Levi will not be deterred, here it is warm and safe and he's covered in his alpha's scent. The kitchen will be cold and smell like nothing.

"One..."

He curls up more in Kenny's lap, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Two..."

It's cute how hard Levi's trying to ignore him.

"Three."

Nothing.

"Welp," Kenny begins, face stretching into a wide grin as he wraps the covers around Levi more. "sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do."

And suddenly the solid bed is out from under Levi, who's eyes fly open comically wide as Kenny, picks Levi up out of the bed and carries him out of the room.

Levi is not happy.

But still, he is carried down the small hallway, past the open door of his room he had abandoned the night before, through the small main room and into the conjoined room of the kitchen before being plopped down in one of the kitchen tables chairs, left to scowl up at the grinning form of his alpha.

"You're awful." Levi grumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest under the blankets and wrapping them more tightly around him.

"Don't I know it, brat." Normally when hungry, the two of them would head out to a bar or tavern to get a meal, but Levi cannot be out milling with the other disgusting inhabitants of the underground, and Kenny wouldn't dare leave him alone. So, if push comes to shove, Kenny can go without eating for a day or two, heats will always be much harder on omega's than they ever are for alphas. Levi will need all of the food he can get right now.

As Levi watches Kenny go about getting him food and something to drink he stares, unabashedly. Although Levi himself is naked, he at least is wrapped up in blankets, Kenny however, is walking around with nothing but his boxers hung low on his hips. He bites his lip as he realizes he can see the v of his hips, the black course hair of his happy trail catching Levi's attention immediately before Kenny's turning his back to him.

His abdominal muscles clench up, trying to keep his desire down as he traces the light trails of the muscles of his biceps, gaze running from them to his shoulders, having to suppress a whine as he catches sight of the scratch marks he left all over his back. The omega in him sings out it's praise, he has marked his alpha, no omega would dare touch him with the obvious imprints Levi had left all over him.

He inhales as deeply as he can, looking away to stare at the wall, having to count up to 20 to try and calm himself down. He can feel another wave of his heat approaching, but already he can tell it is not as violently strong as the first two-- His eyes fly open once again, face screwing up as he ducked down, hiding his face in the blankets, remembering what he had done.

 

_He had woken up in a daze, too hot to go back to sleep and a heaviness in his head he couldn't explain. He hadn't felt 'safe', but he had no idea what safe just then meant. His shirt comes off first, sticking to his sweaty skin as he heaved and panted, pressing his hand against his chest, feeling his heart pounding under his palm._

_The boxers came off then in a kicking fit that even his covers did not manage to stay on through, leaving him bare on the bed with just his sheets and a pillow._

_He stayed like that for a bit, tossing and turning, panting, his stomach clenching in pain when he had felt something wet against his thighs. A moment of investigation revealed it to be his slick, practically dripping from his entrance down his thighs, staining the bed with his desire._

_His mental state was declining quickly, realizing with numb fear that he was going into heat before his sanity left him entirely. Instincts had consumed him, searching for somewhere, anywhere nearby, where he would have been safe. Almost immediately he had thought of Kenny, his caretaker, the alpha. He would keep him safe, wouldn't he?_

_So he had crawled out of bed in the dead of night, not bothering to throw on clothes before making his way down the hall towards Kenny's room on shaky legs. He hesitated outside the door, cracking it open slightly to peer inside, making out Kenny's sleeping form on the bed._

_The alpha was so close, just a few more steps and he'd be with him, safe. That was all the persuasion his mind needed as he pushed open the door, quickly getting into the room and crawling onto the bed. Kenny stirred as he did so, stretching out more on the bed. He had kicked the blankets off him in partially in his sleep, and although it was a common occurrence, now it only served to jump-start when Levi's body had known he had needed the second his heat began._

_It was easy for him to reach out, to tug the boxers down just enough to reveal the alpha's cock. It was easier to still to give a few small, hesitant strokes to get him hard. With instincts guiding him, he had moved onto the other to straddle him, raising his hips off his body and angling the tip of his cock between his wet folds._

_He could feel Kenny shifting under him, heard him say something, voice going from sleepy to startled all the way over to panicked, but he didn't stop. He had him right where he wanted him. Biting his lip hard enough to bleed, he sat down, eyes going wide and head dropping back with a soundless cry as he took him in to the hilt._

_His muscles flexed around the thick cock stretching him open, body trembling as he gasped out whines and pants. It was so hot he felt he might suffocate. Soon his head dropped down, staring at where they were connected with a dazed look in his eyes. That was his alpha. His alpha was in him. Warmth burned at his cheeks and in the pit of his stomach at the thought._

_Hands hesitantly placed on his hips startled him out of his awe, looking up towards Kenny's face to see his reaction for the first time. He had looked worried, concerned... guilty, though Levi didn't know why. Kenny's lips are moving now, he realized, brow furrowing as he tried to process what he was saying._

_He just couldn't though, everything in his body was focused on where they were connected, unable to even process the bare amount of information other than the way his alpha was touching him._

_He's been still for too long, his body chides, and he has to agree. He doesn't know how he knows what to do, but he does, and he raises his hips up, ignoring the dull ache of pain in his core as he pulls off to where just the tip is left in him. Even the few seconds of having him out is unbearable, and he drops back down quickly, hips jerking at the pleasure that raced through him._

_So this is what he needed._

_His hands find better support on Kenny's stomach and he raises himself up again, dropping back down and with more force and settles into a rhythm, fucking himself on his alpha's cock._

_And he had done that, and then Kenny had... and then he-_

 

His hand moves up to his neck, fingertips gently tracing the bonding mark on his scent gland before a plate of food is being placed down in front of him along with a glass of water.

His face burns as he comes back to the present, shyly hiding within the blankets as Kenny gets food for himself. His embarrassment worsens as slick leaks out onto his thighs, surely Kenny can smell him.

Levi sets about trying to eat, devouring it as quickly as he can. Shit, he was hungry; not that he'll admit that to Kenny though. He manages to ignore the desire beginning to grow in him for a solid 46 seconds while he eats. Then Kenny sat down in the chair opposite of him and it all went downhill.

Kenny is distracting to him, just in the way he exists. Strong jawline, muscles, piercing eyes... A fresh wave of slick drips out of him. Levi wants to curl up in his chair and die.

He stays strong however, ignoring Kenny's gaze on him as he wolfs down his food, grabbing for the glass of water and downing it in one chug. When he's done wiping his mouth with his arm he looks up to see Kenny already done and smirking at him. 'Shit. He knows.'

He averts his gaze quickly, curling up more in the blankets. Kenny moves to stand, chair scraping against the floor with the action as he walked around the table over to where Levi was sitting. "Alright brat, you ate, we can go back to bed now." The prospect of it makes him whine, he will be able to go back to where his alpha claimed him and be there with him, and then his alpha is picking him up again, holding him to his chest and he's not gonna be able to make it to the bedroom. He needs him _now_.

The sudden smell of desire that assaults his senses catches him off guard and instinctively he looks down towards the omega in his arms, currently looking up at him with a needy expression in his eyes.

"Kenny..."

His heart stops, his breath caught in his throat. That is the first time Levi has called him by his name since they had... bonded. The first time he's said his name like... _that_. He is breathless and desperate, and calling to him in a way Kenny can't refuse. A way he doesn't want to refuse.

They don't make it to the bedroom.


	4. Instincts and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It scares him, that he isn't arguing as much with his instincts anymore; that he's doing it without the urge of them. 
> 
> That he wants to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally nothing else to do all day
> 
> how many chapters can i do in a week is the real question

Levi's thighs ache, legs spread wide for the alpha in between them, fingers digging into the pale skin of his inner thighs to hold them open. His eyes roll back with every lick to his clit, nails digging into his own skin as he tried to raise his hips up more. Long fingers inside of him tease him more, stretching and twisting him open as his slick dripped out onto the table. He pants, hard, small tongue lolling out of his mouth, drooling over his chin.

Kenny has been playing with him for what feels like hours now, licking and kissing his clit, fingers curving up inside of him to press against his g-spot. Even knowing exactly what he needs, Kenny still manages not to give Levi exactly what he wants. Lips wraps around his clit and Levi arches his back, wide-eyed, letting out a keen as Kenny sucks on his clit, bringing him so close to the edge before pulling away again. Levi wants to scream.

He's torn internally, unable to decide whether he really wants to come with his alpha pleasuring him or if he would rather come with his cock inside of him, knotting him on the kitchen table. _'That wouldn't feel very comfortable.'_ The barely there, rational side of his brain reminds him. _'Who cares?'_ His instincts reply, ending that conversation.

His throat feels dry, head dropping back to stare at the ceiling as Kenny continues to play with him. He can feel his own slick dripping out of his body, covering Kenny's fingers and pooling together in a small puddle on the table. The realization makes his cheeks heat further, blush spreading to the tips of his ears. He wants to close his legs then- to hide the embarrassing sight of his body losing control-but his alpha wanted them spread, so he will keep them spread.

Levi's chest heaves as Kenny goes back to sucking, teasing him again by bringing him to the edge before leaving, smirking at the omega's whine of despair. Kenny pulls his mouth off him entirely then, taking a moment to breath out hot air over his pussy, enjoying the way it made Levi squirm.

His omega tastes heavenly. It's a though that stains his mind and reminds him of just how terrible of a person he was, to not only enjoy but also initiate eating his nephew out in the Goddamn kitchen of all places. Even with the realization swirling around in his head he makes no move to get up, to move away from him, instead he presses closer, licking up from where his fingers were buried deep inside of him all the way up to his clit.

Levi cries out in response, back arching up off the table and pushing his hips more towards Kenny's face, desperate for any sort of stimulation. So distracted as he is, watching the sinful way his body moves, he almost doesn't hear Levi start to beg. Almost.

It catches his attention immediately, the breathless pleads falling from his lips enticing him instantly.

"Please."

Levi's heart pounds in his chest, nails pressing indents into his thighs, body quivering with the effort of keeping spread.

"Please... Alpha, please..."

Kenny pulls away, sitting up straight in his chair, eyes focusing on Levi's face, cock twitching in arousal at the sight that greets him. His mouth is open in a constant stream of pants, face flushed red, with his eyes unfocused and staring at him, his little tongue peeking out between his open lips. The urge to claim him once again roars to life within him, but Levi's heat is already starting to pass, he can control this.

"Please what, baby?" He coos, ignoring the way Levi's eyes focus and the flush deepens, he has never called him baby before, but things are different now. His fingers pull out then, leaving the little omega open and empty.

Levi bites his lip, hands finally leaving his thighs, letting them relax, the need to be filled overpowering the ache of sore muscles. He can't look at Kenny while he does this, it's too much.

Kenny watches look away, resolutely staring at just about anything but Kenny and for a moment he wonders if he's fucked up enough for Levi to register it. But that's not the case.

"Here, alpha..."

His eyes go wide and he watches, barely remembering how to breath as Levi's hand moves to his entrance, spreading open his wet lips to show off his dripping wet entrance in between them.

"I want it here."

More slick dribbles out, joining the puddle on the table. Kenny is frozen, watching, slowly standing up to place his hands on Levi's hips.

"Kenny..."

The sound of his name falling from the omega's lips has him tearing his gaze away from his entrance, looking towards his face. What he's greeted with steals the air from his lungs. Levi is looking back at him, shyly biting his lip as he tries to suck in air. He tilts his head to the side then, showing off his scent gland.

"Please."

Even in heat, Levi still knocks him on his ass.

His boxers are yanked down faster than he's ever remembered taking them off and Levi is pulled closer. It takes just a few seconds for Kenny to position himself before thrusting in, drinking in his omega's squeal of pleasure before getting to work.

They fuck hard and fast, moving the table with the force of them. God willing they don't break it.

They are both close, so close, and it doesn't take much for both of them to come, Levi with a soundless scream and Kenny with a deep growl before he pushes his knot in, fingers intertwined on the table beneath them.

Clarity is slow to return to them this time, the smell of heat and sex filling the room. Levi is boneless under him, one leg hanging off the table, purring as Kenny nipped at his scent gland, teasing his mating mark. Kenny is just as out of it, lightly squeezing Levi's hand with his own, running on auto-pilot as he looks over the omega's body, making sure he isn't really hurt.

Levi starts to shift under him, squirming and sighing with aftershocks of pleasure as a spurt of cum hits his g-spot. He squeezes Kenny's hand in return, slowly regaining control of his muscles. His walls feel hot, twitching with every shot of cum into him. He wants to feel it.

His free hand moves from where it had fallen limp on the table to reach in between their sweaty bodies, pressing down against the lowest part of his abdomen. Kenny's hips jerks, rolling into him and Levi realizes with pleasure that if he presses down just right, he can feel his alpha's cock in him. He feels giddy, excited, being able to feel his alpha in him like this, he wants to feel more.

"What are you doing, kid?"

Kenny breaths against his ear, kissing at his neck just under it. But Levi will not be deterred. His fingers press lower, pass the bump of his pubic bone before dipping down to his entrance, forcing his hand between their hips to feel his alpha's knot. Kenny goes still as he touches it, toes curling and hand squeezing Levi's just a touch harder.

This is what makes him feel good, Levi realizes with another stab of pleasure. This is what fills him up with cum and makes him squirt in his heat. He bites his lip at the thought, trying to calm the desire bubbling up in him. He fails miserably.

His walls tighten up more around his alpha and he lets out a desperate little whine.

_'Oh.'_ Kenny thinks. _'Oh, okay.'_ And he rolls his hips into Levi's.

The reaction is instant and needy. Kenny knows exactly what to do from here. His knot is still swollen and thick inside of the omega, but that doesn't mean he can't make Levi come again. Kenny stands up straight again, no longer pressing their chests together and gets to work.

His fingers tease and rub at Levi's clit, enjoying the way his muscles flexed around his cock, watching his back arch and his eyes roll back, overstimulated but eager. He gets a new idea then, reluctantly pulling his hand away from Levi's to press against the small of his back, making him stay arched, pushing Levi's chest up in the air just enough for this to work. With a grin he leans down again, and although his back is going to kill him tomorrow, he doesn't regret a damn thing as he wraps his lips around one of Levi's nipples and sucks.

His breasts are soft and he wishes he had thought to touch them more earlier, but for now this will definitely work to make up for lost time. Levi's moans are music to his ears, and even the feeling of his fingers running through his hair, grabbing fistfuls is welcome. Anything his omega wants Kenny will give to him.

Kenny keeps at it, drinking in the sounds of Levi's pleasure and the way his walls kept twitching, trying to milk his cock. Even overstimulated as he is, it doesn't take Levi long to come, yanking hard to Kenny's hair to pull him closer to his breasts, not wanting him to stop even as the pleasure became too much.

Soon Kenny eases him down, letting him rest fully against the table again and pulls his mouth away from his chest, taking note of how tired Levi looked after it. With the haze of Levi's heat gone the guilt swings back full force, and with a slight grimace he sighs, leaning up to press a kiss to Levi's forehead.

The table is not going to be comfortable for him to sleep on. He throws a look over his shoulder, judging the distance between where he was standing and the chair before making sure their hips were pressed together and slowly pulling Levi up into his arms before cautiously sitting back down.

Levi looks startled for a moment, unsure of what Kenny was doing to begin with but quickly settling back down, wrapping his arms and legs around Kenny, nuzzling into his warm chest.

_'What is it with this kid and nuzzling?'_ He wonders, wincing and immediately regretting the thought. _'Shouldn't call him kid when my knot's in him... Fuck.'_

Levi's eyes blink back open at the feeling of his alpha's distress, looking up at him through thin eyelashes before curling tighter around him. He starts to purr then, letting the other know that he felt content here, and the purr only serves to get louder as Kenny wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on top of Levi's head.

"Get some sleep, brat."

Levi smiles.

He does.


	5. New Day; New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should disgust him, still. What he's done to his nephew.
> 
> It doesn't.
> 
> And that is what scares him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be the last for this specific work, but i have more planned for other stuff so dw

When Levi wakes up, he is wrapped in blankets and curled up by himself in Kenny's bed, feeling more level-headed than he has for days. Eyes blink open in a daze, slowly rubbing the sleep away from his eyes before sitting up. His entire body is sore, his hips ache and his thighs burn with every movement, even his back was giving him hell. It almost makes him want to go back to sleep, but Kenny is not here. His arms stretch up over his head, back arching to pop any aching bones before letting his arms drop back down, hands in his lap.

The blankets pool around his waist, and the cold of the room against his bare skin makes him shiver. He's still naked, he realizes, looking down at his chest with pursed lips. He wants a bath, and he also wants food, and Kenny, and his clothes, and- he wants a lot of things right now. There is no point in stalling the inevitable he decides, forcing his sore body to throw his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting there for a moment to mentally prepare himself before pulling the blankets around him and shakily standing up.

Nope. There is no way in hell he's doing that. He falls back down on the bed almost immediately, his legs are far too shaky to support him right now. He needs Kenny, It's just the matter of getting him to come in here that's the problem. His throat is far too sore to yell anymore, probably from all the screaming he did the past 2 days.

'What to do...' He wonders, staring at the closed door of the bedroom, wrapping the blankets further around him, toes curling idly. He stares at the door for a good few minutes, hoping that maybe if he glared at it long enough Kenny would suddenly burst through the door to carry him to the bathroom. Such a thing had yet to happen, however.

As his hand moved up to rub at the back of his neck he froze, eyes widening just a bit at the sensation of his palm dragging against his scent gland. He and Kenny were bonded, he could call to him like that. How, exactly, do you go about calling your mate through a bond is the question that presents itself to him now. He could feel Kenny a little bit, and he's sure that Kenny can feel him as well. The problem is, no one ever really explains _how,_ how do you call your mate, how do they feel you the way they do, how?

It must be something he can figure out on his own, or else surely it would have been explain, by Kenny or his mom or even one of the tavern waitresses. Now, he is on his own. Taking a deep breath, he focuses on where he can feel Kenny, repeating in his head over and over, _'I need you. I need you, I need you, I need you.'_ praying that would work.

───

The feeling of the slight burn in his neck is what pulls him out of his thinking, confusion overtaking him as his hand quickly moves to his neck, feeling it pulse under him. His eyes go wide then, wondering if the bond was breaking, if Levi had woken up and realized what had happened and wanted to rid himself of it immediately. Thankfully, that is not the case, refusing to allow himself to think about the implication of _'thankfully'_ he focuses on the feeling the bonding mark was spreading through him. He felt like he had to go. _'Go where?'_

The mark answers that question, and although he doesn't understand what it wants at first, his instincts do, the desire to go to his mate overwhelming him. Maybe this was that bond thing he had heard so many mates talk about. He had chalked it up to being the lovey dovey mated bullshit all couples had, but this was... decidedly different. He wanted to go to him, and the bond would lead him right to him, despite already knowing where he was.

He gets up then, stepping away from the recently cleaned table and taking quick strides through the rest of the house to his room, opening the door up immediately, greeted with the sight of Levi look up at him expectantly. So the little shit had called him. Slight amusement bleeds to concern, why would he have called him? Is he hurt, sore, in pain or- and just like that he crossed the room to him, looking to his face, trying to find out what he wanted.

What he was not expecting was for Levi to let the blanket drop, arms stretching out towards him with the insistence of a small child. Internally he winces. _'Need to stop comparing him to a child, he's bonded to me all of fucking things.'_

"I can't walk and I want a bath."

He says it so simply, arms still outstretched towards the other, waiting.

Kenny sighs, smile tugging at his lips as he picks him up, hooking one arm under his knees and the other supporting the small of his back, waiting for Levi to get settled before turning and carrying him to the bathroom.

"Do you enjoy scarin' the shit outta me?"

"If I say yes will you still carry me?"

Kenny snorts, pushing open the door and setting Levi down on the counter before turning to look at the bathtub. To call it a bathtub would be overdoing it slightly, its really just a rectangle of stones built into the walls with a water pump angled inside of it, so are the luxuries of the underground.

Levi watches him get the pump going, water shooting out into the tub. He watches that too, seeing how it steadily fills up. Soon Kenny is turning the pump off and moving towards him, gently pulling the blankets away from his body and picking him up and carrying him to the tub before gently placing him in it.

The cold water against his skin makes him hiss, but he can't complain, compared to the insufferable heat he'd felt the past few days it is a blessing, and he quickly relaxes into it, closing his eyes and dipping under the surface of the water for a second before coming back up.

Kenny is still there watching him, making sure he's alright. Levi doesn't want him to leave. "I'm still sore," He looks up at him again, rubbing any remaining water from his eyes as he did so. "will you wash me?" Distantly he wonders if maybe he is asking too much, they haven't discussed what their relationship would be after... that. Does Kenny want to break the bond? As soon as the thought enters his mind he wishes it hadn't, sadness crushing him with it's weight. He doesn't want to break the bond with him.

Kenny can feel the despair radiating off of Levi as soon as the omega feels it himself, concern immediately overcoming him, dropping to his knees by the side of the tub and reaching out to cup his face with his palm, looking him over.

Levi hate this.

He bites at his lip, exhaling a shuddering breath before clearing his throat. "You don't have to if you don't want to... I mean, anything you don't have to- fuck." He has never been good with words. Thankfully, Kenny isn't either.

He understands what Levi means.

"It's fine, I don't mind." I don't mind washing you, I don't mind taking care of you, being your mate, I don't mind.

_'I don't mind...'_

Kenny is quick to grab the bar of soap on the side of the tub, rolling up his sleeves further before getting to work gently washing the omega's small body. It's calming in a way, running his hands over his body, checking for any injuries and cleaning the remnants of the last few days from him.

It is a task they preform in silence, and it doesn't take long for it to be over, gently nudging Levi who had dozed off as he worked, head resting against the rim of the tub. He drains the water then, picking Levi up as he had before and grabbing a towel before setting him carefully on the ground with instructions to lean against him if he felt like he was gonna fall.

Levi does as he's told, putting his hands on Kenny's shoulders and using them to support his weight as Kenny started drying him off, dabbing up as much excess water as he can.

As soon as he is suitably dry he picks him up again, wrapping him back up in the blankets and stepping out of the bathroom.

"Where to?" He will go wherever his omega wants him to.

Levi nuzzles into his neck, arms wrapping around him.

"Wanna go back to your room." He mumbles

Kenny willingly obeys.

Even though Levi has slept for a good chunk of time he is still going to be tired for a few more days, heats take up lots of energy in general but especially the first one. Too much happened in too short of a time and he will need to re-gather his strength.

When he gets back in his room he sets Levi back down on the bed as tenderly as he had picked him up, mindful of how sore his body is, mentally cursing himself for how rough he was despite how he hadn't wanted to be. As he stands back up he hesitates, where to go from here. Levi is conscious and undoubtedly hungry, and he will need something more filling than what they have here. A quick run to their usual tavern would get them both better food.

The thought of leaving his omega alone right now has his instincts in a rage, practically screaming at him to stay here, to keep him safe - protect him. Levi can protect himself, he is strong and a capable fighter despite his size and Kenny has no doubt that even his dynamic would not be enough to stop him from fighting just as viciously as an alpha can.

Levi can protect himself; but Kenny will still kill anyone who touches him.

Levi makes the decision for him, reaching out to tug at his wrist, encouraging him to get back in bed with him. Kenny cannot deny this omega anything.

He would give him the world if he asked for it.

So he slips in bed beside him, laying down on his side and letting Levi press up against him, already purring in pleasure at his alpha doing as he wished.

He'll get food in a bit, he decides, running his fingers through Levi's slightly damp hair, enjoying the blissful expression on his face as his eyes close, content to use Kenny's bicep as a pillow

His chest aches.


	6. Truth and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth hurts, but it will hurt them more to remain unsaid.

When he wakes from the nap hours later, it is well into the evening and already he can hear the sound of rowdy drunk thugs in the streets, making hell for anyone unfortunate enough to serve them. Now is usually when him and Levi would have headed out for dinner and to swindle money from those too drunk to see straight. Tonight, however, he has a different mission.

He wakes Levi gently, cupping the others face and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. Levi stirs, albeit slowly, eyes blinking open, immediately trying to focus on the alpha he was curled up against. His eyes narrow a bit, clearly wondering what was so important to merit waking him up. He's going to be even more displeased once he finds out what Kenny's going to do.

"Sleep well?"

"I'd have slept better if some old ass alpha didn't decide to wake me up."

There's the Levi he knows and loves, sharp tongue already returning to him. Kenny's face stretches into a grin reaching out to ruffle the omegas hair, enjoying the small hiss he got in response as Levi slapped his hand away, pushing his hair back into place.

"I've gotta go for a bit, brat."

Levi's eyes narrow further, clearly unhappy with that knowledge.

"And where do you have to go that's so important?" He huffed, fingers tapping the bed in impatience. He is tired and his alpha is leaving, he has no reason to be nice.

"I've gotta get you and me both food. You need the nutrients and shit."

"Oh." His displeasure is quelled instantly at that, his alpha is going out to get him food. To take care of him.

Instincts satisfied, he curls up inside the blankets, letting Kenny pull away and get out of bed. He feels... different somehow, more serious than he usually is and it concerns him. He watches him as he gets ready, locating his wallet and grabbing his knife from where he keeps it by the bed. Levi catches the hesitant look on his face before he manages to hide it.

"When I get back and we eat... we need to talk."

Ice floods his veins at that, nails digging into the blankets before he settles his face into a mask of indifference, he knew this was coming. A quick nod is all he gives before Kenny is turning and out of the bedroom, soon leaving the house entirely, careful to make sure the door is locked behind him.

———

He walks quickly, long legs making the strides easier as he passes through familiar alleyways, down crowded streets, and past loud businesses to reach the tavern. He steps in unnoticed as he normally does, moving through the crowd, past all the drunk patrons and long suffering bar-maids to reach the counter.

A woman soon makes her way over, smiling and taking his order which he quickly placed, wanting to get back to Levi as soon as possible. The walk over here had been spent thinking about anything other than the talk they were going to have to have. How exactly do you go about explaining that you're relating to your bond-mate? _'Hey Levi by the way your mom was my sister sorry I didn't tell you'_? In what fucking world would that work.

His fingers tap against the counter anxiously, anxiety building in the pit of his stomach. Levi is strong but he is still weak, if a few alphas got drunk enough to decide to try and break into the house then- He drops that line of thought immediately, already more anxious to get home. Nothing will happen to Levi, he will be fine.

God willing, he will be fine.

As soon as the woman returns, handing him 2 canisters of soup and bread he throws more than enough money onto the counter turning with a call of _"keep the change"_ over his shoulder before he's weaving through the crowd and out of the stuffy bar back into the streets.

It takes everything in him not to break into a run as he heads back, focusing on the way he could feel Levi through the bond.He wasn't calling him so he couldn't be in any danger. Still, he doesn't want to take any longer than necessary. Quickly going through the same alleys and streets as he had on the way to the tavern.

The sight of the locked and shut front door was one of the best damn things he'd seen all day and he lets himself into the house with practiced ease. There are no foreign smells in the house, which means that no one has come in uninvited, which means his omega is safe. That's all he needs to know.

The tension leaves his body and he sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck before slowly making his way towards his room. They would eat, and then talk, he decided. Levi has the right to know who he is, how he knew his mother...

He hates to admit it, but the idea of breaking the bond horrifies him, he doesn't want to break the bond he has with Levi, he wants to stay with him. But that thought disgusts him just as much, he wants to stay mated to his nephew. What the fuck is wrong with him?

Levi may hate him after this, he thinks solemnly, hesitating outside the door to his bedroom. Levi may never want to see him again. If... If that is the case, then Levi has every right to make that decision. He will not try to force him to stay. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and steps into his room.

Levi was not asleep like he had expected, the tiny omega currently sitting up, gaze locking onto Kenny the second he enters the room. He still looks tired, but more worried now than anything. He is dreading the talk as much as Kenny, it seems.

Kenny sits down on the bed next to him without saying a word, passing him one of the canteens and splitting the loaf of bread in half. There will be crumbs all over his bed after this, but that issue seems to pale in comparison to the current issue at hand.

They eat in silence, with Kenny's mind racing to figure out what to say and Levi wondering if maybe this was all one big mistake. They can feel the anxiety radiating off of each other, nerves making their hearts pound in their chests, unsure if the other being as nervous as they are is a comfort or not.

Levi eats as if he is starved, and that may just be true. His hands are too small to fit around the width of the canister entirely, Kenny notices, warmth pooling in his chest. He cares too much about this omega, and it will be his downfall.

Levi finishes eating first, slowly twisting the cap back onto the canister and setting it on the nightstand, staring down at his lap as he waited for Kenny to finish as well.

Kenny takes a bit longer but not by much, watching the soup swirl around in his canteen before downing the last of it, pulling away and rubbing at his mouth with his forearm before setting it aside as Levi had. Where to even begin. He spares a glance in Levi's direction, taking in the downhearted, almost shy feeling he was giving off, watching him wring his hands in his lap.

"Well..." He begins with a heavy sigh, rubbing at the back of his neck. "lets get this shit show on the road."

That at least earns him a smile, so he considers it well worth the poorly timed joke.

It's silent between them for a moment or two, not tense as it had been before thankfully, but neither of them knew how to begin. Levi especially wouldn't know what all needs to be discussed, so it looks like Kenny has the 'honor' of staring this.

"We- well... shit. Do you... hm," He cuts off, furrowing his brow and staring at the wall, stroking the stubble on his chin. _'Probably should have thought about what to say here.'_

"Let's try that again, first off: do you want to... do you want to stay bonded?"

Levi turns to look at him, a slightly surprised look on his face and Kenny turns to meet him evenly, face in a slight grimace.

"This was only your first heat, the bonding was sudden and- shit, well, you couldn't exactly consent to it."

Levi's face burns as Kenny speaks, cheeks turning a nice red.

"I--," Levi cuts himself off, tearing his gaze away from Kenny's. If only he was better at talking about shit like this. "what about you? ...Do you want to stay bonded?"

This is where it gets difficult, he already promised himself he would not force Levi to stay. If he says he wants him too then that might influence his decision. Independent or not, an omega can still be swayed by the desires of an alpha they care for.

"I want whatever you want." Even though Levi has looked away, Kenny will not, he needs to be aware of how Levi is feeling.

"Then... yeah, I wanna stay bonded." Levi decides with a nod, summoning the strength to look back towards him. He wants him.

The relief that Levi wants to stay is simultaneously a weight off his shoulders and a punch in the gut. Now he must explain further, now he has to tell him.

Now he may lose him.

He lets out a long sigh at that, closing his eyes and rubbing at the back of his neck again. Where to even start...

"We... can never have pups. At least- not ones that you would... carry." How about anywhere but there. He berates himself internally the second the sentence is over, that's where he wanted to start? _'Hey we can't have pups because you and I are related? Amazing fucking job Kenny, master of words that you are.'_

It doesn't take a genius to tell that Levi is confused, brow furrowing as he looked at him questioningly. _'Can't have pups...? Why?'_ He hadn't even considered them yet but now he is curious. Why wouldn't they be able to have them?

Levi is smart, Kenny thinks as he watches his face, he will put it together.

 _'Am I infertile?'_ He wondered, dismissing the thought quickly. _'No, if I was infertile I wouldn't go into heat. Is he-- no... he isn't, then what else is there? What do I not know? Is--'_

"You..." He began, looking towards Kenny again, taking in the guilty expression on his face. "who were you... to my mother?"

Bingo.

Kenny must be a weak man, unable to look his omega in the eyes as he turns away, staring resolutely ahead at the wall. "Hah..."

Levi's mind races, trying to understand what this means, what this will mean for them.

"Just her idiot big brother."

He can hear Levi's sharp inhale, can feel the way he goes still beside him, can feel the shock through the bond.

The bond. Their bond.

He waits for it then, the agony he's heard others describe of when a bond is broken. When someone fucks up so largely that not even their mate wants to remain with them.

He waits for Levi to leave.

Levi exhales shakily, grabbing fist-fulls of the blanket in his shaking hands. This man is his uncle. And like that, he understands. The guilt, the grimaces, the hesitation, the anxiety- all of it. He understands all of it. Because this man is his uncle.

He loves his uncle.

He wonders if this is what Kenny felt that night when he had awoken to Levi on top of him, wonders what he had said to him, wonders how he's been dealing with this alone.

He wonders why this doesn't make him change his mind.

This man may be his uncle, but he does not see him that way. As a caretaker? Yes. As his alpha? Yes. As a family member...? No. They may be related but that will not stop him. The underground is fucked, the walls are fucked, this world is fucked. He will take happiness wherever he finds it.

In whoever he finds it with.

He has made his choice.

With a long, deep breath to calm his nerves, he looks towards Kenny again, seeing the hesitation. He looks as if he is waiting for Levi to slap him, scream at him, hell maybe even kill him.

He does not expect what Levi does next.

The bed shifting is all of a warning Kenny has before suddenly Levi is right next to him, so close their bodies are brushing before he climbs into his lap, straddling him. Kenny's eyes fly open, looking the omega right in the eyes before Levi's are closing and he is leaning in to-- kiss him?

Soft lips meet his own and Kenny melts into the embrace, his omega calming him with his scent and his body. They kiss for awhile, soft and easy, taking their time with each other. Levi's hands move to hold onto Kenny's shoulders and hesitantly Kenny's hands move to touch Levi's hips.

They kiss until their lungs demand they pull away, gasping for air with the feeling of the other still tingling on their lips. And then Levi's head ducks down, giving a sharp nip to Kenny's scent gland, hands gripping tight on his alpha's shoulders.

"I didn't want pups anyway." He mumbles, closing his eyes.

Kenny grips tighter, letting out a shuddering breath before slowly laying back, letting his omega use him as a pillow once more.

Levi wants to stay.

With him.

They will be okay, Kenny thinks, pressing his face against the others neck, inhaling the scent of his omega.

He falls asleep to the gentle sound of Levi's purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, thats the end of that series, hope you liked it!!
> 
> ill have more stuff for this verse coming in the near future


End file.
